Destiny
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Una noche, un destino al cual ir, se testigo de esta historia donde ambos descubrirán que el lugar que buscaban, siempre estuvo frente a ellos. Porque su destino siempre fue estar juntos.


_**Los personajes de Nisekoi son de propiedad **_**de ****Naoshi Komi****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinceramente.

Raku jamás ha sabido del cómo es que siempre termina metido en embrollos muy grandes, aunque toda su vida ha sido basado en esos problemas, siempre ha deseado por al menos un día no tener que pasar por lo mismo de siempre, están ridículamente repetitivo y cansado para él.

Que si un problema con su familia, que si alguien se enoja, que si alguien pasa por un momento muy crucial, dios, a veces piensa que esto de ser el que siempre ayuda a la gente sin pensarlo dos veces es demasiado aburrido.

Aunque tenía su lado bueno, pudo pasar un buen rato al lado de Onodera gracias a la anciana que ayudo, pero aunque quisiera más, tuvo que desistir cuando llegaron a Kyoto y al final terminaron siendo separados siendo llevados por su propio grupo de viaje.

_-''Esto será divertido''.-_pensó Raku en ese momento en que por un momento llego a considerar que el mantener los problemas lejos por un rato sería bueno.

Pero se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo. Aunque debía admitir que por un momento pudo sentirse como alguien completamente normal, lo cual se sintió demasiado raro, lo disfruto de verdad.

Hablo tranquilamente con compañeros de los cuales apenas y les dirigía la palabra, hablo con compañeras, que aunque la mayoría de la población femenina lo fulminaba con la mirada, que hablaban con tranquilidad y un tono de gracia que para él, era agradable.

Pero no era suficiente.

Algo faltaba, o alguien, pero no sabía describirlo como debería, sabía que últimamente sus conversaciones con Chitoge, Onodera y sorpresivamente Marika, eran más de amigos que otra cosa, y las recordó al momento de hablar con sus demás compañeras, sinceramente ellas tres parecían el típico trió de chicas, aparentemente normales, capaces de hablarse con toda honestidad.

Pero últimamente siente que son más amigas que otras cosas, aunque aún tenía ese sentimiento por Onodera, pero más reducido que como al principio. Talvez ahora pueda llamar a lo que siente como un enamoramiento escolar. Y tenía la sospecha de que dentro de un tiempo ese pequeño amor que siente por ella, desaparezca.

Así de fácil.

Pero volviendo con lo del principio. No sabía cómo es que siempre terminaba metido en embrollos. Y ahora que lo ve, esto seguirá pasando muy a menudo.

-Ichijo?.- pregunto una voz detrás de él.

El solo quería salir a tomar aire fresco esta noche, conocer el lugar un poco más, y debía admitir que nunca creyó que en su travesía, se encontraría con….

-Tsugumi?.- reconoció el chico a la vez que daba media vuelta para verla con más detenimiento.- Que haces en la calle a esta hora?.

-Eso también me preguntaba yo.

_-''Tuche''.- _debía reconocer que tenía un punto.- Solo quise dar un paseo para conocer el lugar un poco más.- y era cierto, sus compañeros de grupo se la habían pasado hablando y tapando cuanto quería ver y escuchar.-Y tú?.

La sicaria lo miro por unos instantes antes de responder.

-Igual.- respondió escondiendo ligeramente su rostro en el abrigo que traía esa noche.-Seguí a Ojou a donde ella quería ir, y por un rato olvide que también había lugares a los que quería ir.

Raku sonrió al ver la manera en la que la chica lo decía, debía reconocer que aunque Tsugumi seguía manteniendo su carácter fuerte, había logrado con el tiempo llegar a actuar como la linda chica que es. Sin saberlo, se sonrojo ligeramente ante ese pensamiento.

La miro unos instantes, había llegado esa necesidad de ayudar, por un lado quería decirle que se cuidara y que tuviera cuidado de las personas, pero era a una sicaria con la que hablaba, así que después de pensarlo rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que si decía eso, se preocuparía e iría corriendo a buscarla solo para verificar si se encontraba bien.

Se conocía demasiado bien como para saber que eso era lo que iba a pasar, así que opto por lo último, después de todo, no es como si quisiera estar todo el tiempo solo durante esta noche.

-Vamos.- dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba la pequeña bolsa que Tsugumi traía en su mano izquierda. Sintió una corriente al tocar la blanca mano de la chica.-Te haré compañía.

Tsugumi por su parte solo lo miro sorprendida, en sí, estuvo a punto de hacerle una llave a la hora en que se acercaba a ella, pero sintió como si no pudiera hacer nada, además de que se sonrojo ligeramente en el momento en que Raku había rosado su mano con la de ella.

Además de que algo en ella se encendía en el momento en que Raku le había propuesto acompañarla esa noche, y aunque quería actuar como siempre desistió la idea sin saber la razón.

-Y bien.- hablo el sacándola de sus pensamientos.- A dónde quieres ir?.

-Etto….-sintiéndose tonta, saco nerviosamente un mapa de su bolsillo y se disponía a buscar un lugar llamativo para ella.

El por su parte solo la miro de manera expectante. Sintiendo algo cálido con cada detalle que el aprendía de ella, su postura, sus ojos, antes no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para verla a detalle, a decir verdad, nunca lo había tenido. Siempre hubo momentos en los que la veía pero nunca llegando hasta ese extremo.

Miro la bolsa y se sorprendió de encontrar varios dulces y una que otras cosas para conservar como un buen recuerdo. Sonrió sin saberlo.

-Podemos ir a este.- hablo Tsugumi señalando un punto no muy lejos de ellos.

-De acuerdo.- respondió rápidamente queriendo que no lo haya visto hurgar en sus cosas.

Ambos se dispusieron a dirigirse al lugar acordado, por Tsugumi.

Había silencio, un puro y extraño silencio, ambos sin mirarse, sin dirigirse una palabra, ambos queriendo decir algo pero sin hacerlo, echándose vistazos entre ambos en bastas ocasiones, el queriendo saber más de ella, ella queriendo decir algo que va más allá de su entendimiento.

O tal vez si lo entienda pero esta resignada a vivir con ello, en silencio.

El camino no fue largo, les habían tomado solo unos diez minutos como máximo, el tiempo no les preocupaba, hace un pequeño rato que el sol había desaparecido así que posiblemente no sea tan tarde.

Ambos vieron una fila de escaleras que conducían al lugar, bastantes cabe decir ya que aun usando uso de la vista eran incapaces de ver más allá que el camino.

-Vamos.- dijo Raku mientras subía el primer escalón y esperaba a que ella lo imitase. No es que intente algo pero la vegetación era muy alta y si se llegaran a perder tardarían en encontrarse, así que no quería perder de vista en ningún momento a la peliazul.

Tsugumi solo asintió mientras se disponía a seguirlo y caminaban de lado a lado.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta que debí hacerla desde un principio.

-Cual?.- dijo Tsugumi mientras le miraba de perfil.

-A dónde vamos?.- no sabía si decirlo en ese momento habría sonado demasiado tonto, ya que sin saberlo se había dejado guiar por la chica sin saber cuál era su destino, después de todo no quería terminar en una armería o algo parecido que le llegasen a gustar a Tsugumi.

Volteo ligeramente para verificar que ella no se burlara de él o algo parecido, ya había tenido suficiente con sus compañeros de grupo, pero para su sorpresa ella no parecía mostrar un signo en su rostro que anuncie una risa o algún movimiento brusco por parte de ella para reprenderlo.

-Es verdad.- dijo entre sorprendida y sintiéndose algo tonta por lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Bueno, Ojou había señalado en este mapa los lugares que quería visitar, así que como es parte de mi trabajo verificar que todo sea seguro para ella, había decidido tomarme la libertad de conocerlos antes para inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden.

Sintiéndose tonta, hundió su rostro nuevamente entre sus ropas mientras unos mechones de su cabello le tapaban los ojos.

-Sé que suena tonto, pero ese en…..-

-Tu deber, lo se.- la interrumpió sintiéndose algo tonto el también, pues claro que ella haría algo para cuidar de su ''Novia'', siempre lo hacía, aunque nadie se diese cuenta, ni siquiera ella, aunque el sí que lo sabía, ya la había visto en acción.- Pero creo que exageras.

-Perdona.- hablo sintiéndose algo ofendida por las palabras del Ichijo.

Raku rápidamente supo que ella no había tomado bien esas palabras, así que algo nervioso decidió decir lo primero que tenía a la mano…..o a la mente si uno lo pensaba mejor.

-No quise decir eso, lo que quise decir era que…No tienes que preocuparte tanto, eres su guardaespaldas y su amiga, así que ten más fe en ti a la hora de protegerla, aunque debo admitir que esto que haces sí que es un gran detalle que haces por ella, demostrando lo mucho que la proteges a ella y….

-No la protejo nada más a ella.- dijo Tsugumi sintiendo que había hablado de más.

-Eh? A que te refieres?.- pregunto confundido mientras sus miradas se conectaban, quedando ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de moverse.

-Nada.- dijo ella rompiendo ese contacto visual que casi había acabado obligándola a decir cosas que no quería.- Vamos o si no se nos hará muy tarde.-dicho eso, comenzó rápidamente a subir el camino dejando atrás a un chico con los nervios demasiado altos.

Raku la miro subir sorprendido, no sabía cómo o cual era la razón pero en el momento en que la vio directamente a los ojos juro ver algo más que solo el color de ellos, hubo solo un instante pero ese instante fue suficiente como para darse cuenta que ella quería decir algo, pero a la vez viendo como ella misma se obligaba a no decir más.

Con una mente contrariada se dispuso a seguirla queriendo no perderla de vista.

**.**

**.**

Era un templo.

Un templo que se le hacía muy conocido a otro que antes había visto, y por lo que veía, Tsugumi también parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

Observaron a una mujer con unos cabellos blancos y un peinado bastante peculiar, incluso la figura de lo que era una mujer, se les hacía conocido, aunque esta era un poco más alta casi a la misma estatura que ellos, posiblemente la encargada del templo.

-No se te hace conocida ichijo?.- hablo algo extrañada pero increíblemente era lo que el mismo quería decirle. El negó no muy seguro, era una persona distinta pero muy parecida a alguien solo que…A quién?

-Disculpe.- llamo Raku a lo lejos y por lo que veía ella no parecía haberle escuchado.- Disculpe!.- aumento la voz pero ella parecía no escucharlo, incluso Tsugumi había reído por lo bajo.-Disculpe!.- grito y a la vez sintiéndose enojado de que la mujer no parecía hacerle caso, incluso parecía que le estaba ignorando.

Sintiéndose tonto y avergonzado, más porque Tsugumi había comenzado a reír, camino decidido a ver qué era lo que ocurría o pasaba que hacía que la mujer no les hiciese caso.

Tenía en mente ya varias preguntas que hacerle, incluso tenía un regaño en mente, pero al estar a solo unos pasos de la mujer, su mandíbula cayó al piso al averiguar qué era lo que la mantenía tan absorta del mundo exterior.

Audífonos.

Tenía puesto unos audífonos y un hilo de cable que conducía hasta lo que era la cintura, lugar donde se encontraba un pequeño aparato de lo que parecía ser de música. La anciana parecía tranquila, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, la cual parecía ser muy ruidosa por la forma en que la mujer se movía demasiado rápido lo daba a entender.

-E-es…es enserio?.- dijo totalmente confundido y a la vez sorprendido de encontrarse siempre en situaciones completamente fuera de sí.

-Sucede….a-algo.- trataba de hablar Tsugumi pero al ver que era aquello que mantenía paralizado a Raku, sin poder detenerse, había comenzado a reír con muchos ánimos.

Raku por su parte había querido decir algo referente a la situación, pero el ver a su…compañera de clase reír de esa forma no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y no era porque tal vez la risa de la chica era contagiosa sino por la forma en que ella reía, antes, cuando apenas se habían conocido, las únicas sonrisas que ella mostraba eran solo dirigidas hacia Chitoge.

En un principio él lo veía como algo relativamente normal, tal vez por el hecho de que sabía que Chitoge había sido su única amiga durante toda su infancia y eso daba merito a solo preocuparse solo por ella. Pero al paso del tiempo, cuando ya se conocían mejor y habían entablado lo que sería una cordial amistad, vio por primera vez una sonrisa inocente hacia otra persona que no fuera su Ojou.

Ella había logrado relacionarse con todo el mundo a su alrededor, y eso era algo, que sin saberlo, le hacía enormemente feliz. Incluso debía admitir que de todas las sonrisas que iban dirigidas a él, o eso cree el, juraba ver algo más que un simple agradecimiento en ellos, veía un brillo algo completamente inusual para el mismo.

Incluso aún recuerda la vez en la que saltaron de un barco tratando de huir, ese día se había convertido, literalmente, en el mejor día de su vida. Le había pasado de todo, desde tener que fingir ser de la alta sociedad, hasta ayudar a Tsugumi en una de sus misiones completamente riesgosas.

Es decir, todo había salido completamente de maravilla y para darle un toque enormemente bueno, la había visto sonreírle de una forma que no podía simplemente describir con solo palabras, su sonrisa le había causada casi un paro al corazón, sintió su pulso correr a la velocidad de un caballo, inclusive sintió la sangre hervirle además de que se dio cuenta que su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Sucede algo?.- pregunto Tsugumi levemente sonrojada al haber sentido puesta toda su atención sobre ella.

-Eh?.-dijo saliendo de su mente.- No, no sucede nada.- mintió.

Ella le miro desconfiada. Al final solo suspiro y regreso su mirada a la mujer, quien ahora les veía con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que asusto a ambos.

-Oh! Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí!.- hablo animadamente mientras guardaba aquel reproductor de música en su bolsillo.- Venga chicos, se a lo que vienen, así que síganme.- sin decir más a unos chicos confundidos, emprendió su camino hasta adentrarse al lugar, no sin antes parar nuevamente para decir…- Venga, a que están esperando.- ambos irguieron sus hombros en señal de que no se oponían, así que feliz, la mujer se adentró al lugar mientras Raku y Tsugumi le seguían a su distancia algo extrañados.

-_''Pero mira que sorpresa''.- _pensó la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.- _''Una pareja predestinada, uhhh! Que emoción! Hace mucho que no veo un aura como el que ambos emiten, sin duda ellos deben completar el ritual. Y Mira que coincidencia, ella también se encuentra presente''.-_pensó mientras mantenía por unos instantes sus ojos puestos sobre la luz de la luna.

-A dónde vamos?.- pregunto Raku curioso.

La mujer le miro algo sorprendida mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-Vaya, sí que eres desconfiado, deberías aprender de ella, mírala bien y has lo que ella hace, y todo a su momento claro.- dijo mientras soltaba una leve risa.

Raku miro sorprendido a Tsugumi al verla admirar la arquitectura del lugar.

-Sabes que hacen en este lugar?.- pregunto Raku sacando de los pensamientos a la peliazul, quien le miro contrariada.

-Bueno.- decía mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.- La señorita había mencionado durante una plática con Tachibana, Onodera y sorpresivamente con Yui-sensei que tenían pensado venir a este lugar para….mmmm…creo que era algo relacionado con la buena fortuna y algo que dura para siempre….creo.- termino diciendo no muy convencida mientras fruncía el ceño para intentar recordar mejor.

-Oh! Bueno, si es eso entonces no creo que haiga problema si nosotros pasamos antes que todos.- dijo emocionado del solo imaginarse la cara de todos sus compañeros cuando sepan que no han arruinado su día del todo.

Sonrió satisfecho y emocionado mientras se ponía en marcha para seguir a aquella mujer.

-Eso creo.- intento sonar no muy emocionada de lo que en verdad estaba, ella quería ver la cara que pondría Tachibana al enterarse que ella ya había llegado antes.

Disimulando, puso más velocidad a sus piernas para alcanzar al pelinegro, quien le llamaba desde la distancia, cabe decir que del ver y saber que Raku la esperaría había puesto su rostro de otro color sin darse cuenta.

Caminaron solo unos minutos mientras de manera curiosa ambos veían el interior del templo, podían ver varias imágenes de cuadros adornando el lugar, había esculturas de monjes y velas encendidas abriéndose paso a lo largo del pasillo, el lugar sin duda estaba bañada en cosas demasiados sagrados ya que la mayoría de los que veía eran dioses japoneses muy conocidos.

Aunque por alguna razón habían más de dioses del amor que otros. Alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

-Es por acá, síganme.- dirigió la mujer tomando el pasillo a su derecha mientras al pasar por ahí, veían lo que era un pequeño santuario a la luz de la luna y la noche, estaba el lugar a la completa intemperie, y además de eso, vieron lo que era la forma de una caja de madera con un orificio lo suficientemente grande como para meterse papeles dentro.

Y además, tenía dibujado al frente lo que parecía ser un corazón de trazos dorados, lo malo era que poco tenía la forma de la figura ya que el tiempo había comenzado a borrarlo, aunque no del todo.

-Supongo que ya saben el proceso?.- adquirió la mujer con voz curiosa, debía saber si estaban listos, no quería comenzar ella con la narración de lo que era todo esto, ya era noche y aunque el lugar ya estaba cerrado para el público, no pudo decir que no ante esta pareja, que tal aura de amor emitían ellos dos.

Raku parecía algo confundido por la forma en la que hacían el proceso de la buena fortuna, y por lo que veía de la cara de Tsugumi ella también parecía algo extrañada por todo esto, le dirigió una sonrisa a la peliazul, quien aunque se sonrojo levemente capto el mensaje.

-Si.- dijo Raku afirmativamente siguiéndolo Tsugumi quien asentía con la cabeza.

''No podía ser tan diferente al proceso que ellos conocían'' era lo que ambos tenían en mente.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno.- dijo a la vez que caminaba hasta ponerse a un lado de la caja.-Chico, ven acércate, tú serás el primero.- le dijo a Raku, quien solo asentía y caminaba hasta ella.- Tu chica retrocede un poco, lo suficiente como para que no escuches lo que diga.- le dijo a la peliazul quien solo se encogía de hombros y caminaba hasta quedar como a cincuenta metros de ellos.

La mujer pareció sorprenderse ante aquello, volteo a mirar a Raku para pedir una explicación pero solo abrió más los ojos al ver que el solo sonreía de manera divertida.

-_''Tendría un buen futuro como policía o lo otro''_.- pensó la anciana aunque desistió a la idea, a una chica tan linda como ella le quedaría mejor ser algo así como modelo, talvez de ropa interior no por nada tenía esos….bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose algo tonta, si su hermana estuviera aquí ella ya le habría dicho aquello, agradecía el no ser tan directa.

-Bueno, veamos.- decía mientras buscaba entre sus bolsas y sacaba de ellos un par de papeles y una pequeña caja negra donde al abrirlo había pintura en ella.-Dame tu mano.- pido la anciana a lo que Raku se la daba rápidamente.

La mujer tomo su mano y al mismo tiempo la ponía en la pintura, la sostuvo allí unos segundos hasta que la levanto y la volvía a poner, solo que esta vez la coloco en una de las hojas que había sacado, puso algo de fuerza para que la marca quede bien pintada en la hoja.

Al final solo retiro su mano y de manera cuidadosa, metía la hoja en la caja de madera.

-Bien, solo ahora préstame atención.- dijo la mujer con un tono serio asustando un poco al chico, quien ahora la escuchaba con mucho cuidado. La mujer le comenzó a hablar después de observar los ojos del joven.- Mmmmmm tienes un pasado demasiado movido y lleno de muchos peligros, tal vez esa sea la razón de que ahora estés con ella, tienes suerte chico no había visto tal cosa desde hace muchos años, solo déjame decirte que le pongas más atención y al hacerlo sabrás porque te digo todo esto. Ahora ve y dile que es su turno.

Finalizo la mujer mientras Raku, demasiado confundido, se retiraba haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salía hasta llegar a Tsugumi, a quien solo le lanzo una mirada haciéndole saber que ahora iba el turno de ella.

-Ohh! Eres una chica muy hermosa.- dijo aquella mujer con una tierna sonrisa, avergonzándose un poco.- Supongo que él ya te la ha dicho innumerables veces.- dijo señalando a Raku, quien se sorprendió al ver que ambas lo veían, y sin darse cuenta, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, haciendo que la anciana sonriera de manera complacida.

-Bien, comencemos con el proceso.- sentencio algo seria pero sin dejar de sonreír, Tsgumi repitió el proceso como Raku lo había hecho, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cada vez más feliz conforme avanzaba era como saber que de ahora en adelante vivirá plenamente feliz.

Cabe decir que Raku también sintió lo mismo, solo que estaba tan confundido que no presto atención a aquel sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Cuando la mujer deposito la hoja en la caja, se dispuso a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, viendo atreves de ellos lo que ella buscaba.

-No reprimas siempre lo que en verdad quieres decir, además de que eso va para tus acciones también, tal vez sientas que no es correcto lo que en verdad piensas o quieres hacer, pero escucha mi niña con atención, aquella preocupación se desvanecerá en un abrir de ojos, así que siéntete libre de hacer lo que más quieres, porque aunque no lo sepas, de ahora en adelante él te tendrá a ti, así como tú lo tendrás.- la mujer llamo a Raku con la mano, el sin perder tiempo camino rápidamente hasta ellas.

Cuando Raku llego, no se esperó ver a Tsugumi con una mirada demasiado linda a su parecer, feliz y alegre a la vez, el sin saberlo sintió su corazón latir más de lo debido, así que nunca se percató de que su cuerpo había comenzado a actuar sin su autorización, su mano izquierda había prácticamente volado hasta tomar la mano derecha de la chica, haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa además de sorprenderse ella misma el que no allá rechazado la oferta, a decir verdad, cuando sintió su mano instintivamente lo apretó no queriéndolo dejar ir.

Cabe decir que la mujer los miraba con una sonrisa sincera y sintiéndose feliz de ver tan adorable actitud. Sacudió la cabeza y volviendo a su semblante anterior, se dispuso a decir lo último.

-Chicos.- los llamo.- hacía ya muchos años que no me topo con personas como ustedes, debo decir que he quedado sorprendida ante todo y lo único que puedo decirles es desearles suerte con sinceridad y mi total aprecio, ahora, vayan a dormir que no falta mucho como para hacer preocupar a sus demás amigos.

Ambos, olvidando todo lo acontecido, sudaron fríos al imaginarse la cara que pondrán sus amigos si se enteran que no están con los demás. Débilmente se despidieron de la mujer y rápidamente se alejaron con el objetivo en mente de llegar lo más rápido posible.

-Adiós.- se despidió la mujer mientras levantaba la mano y la sacudía aun cuando ellos ya no estaban a su vista. Lentamente bajo el brazo y sin demora, empezó a caminar para poder dormir.

El día había sido agotador. Pero increíblemente increíble aun para su edad.

**.**

**.**

Ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar, uno confundido y la otra debatiéndose internamente sobre sus futuras acciones y decisiones.

Para Raku, esta sin duda era uno de los momentos más extraños que le ha pasado en su vida, mientras que para Tsugumi, había sido como si la mujer le hubiera regañado e inexplicablemente, ese regaño había funcionado...de alguna manera.

No quería decir que estaba decidida a intentar estar más tiempo con el chico que le gusta, no, aun no, aun sentía que eso era imposible incluso para ella…Por ahora. Pero sí que había dado un gran avance.

Por ejemplo.

Antes, un simple roce, un simple contacto entre ellos era como experimentar una tortura en donde se hacía uso de electricidad, solo que en vez de sentir dolor, sentía todo su cuerpo relajarse, inclusive podía sentir la electricidad pero en menor medida. Pero antes de llegar a mas, ella misma lo alejaba con dureza intentando poner su mejor cara de enojo o inclusive furia, y eso lo hacía en solo cuestión de segundos.

Ahora, no es como si fuese la gran cosa pero debía admitir que aunque se sentía algo culpable, lograba sentir una gran calidez abrazadora llenar todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que podría hacer lo que quisiese. Y no es como si fuese lo mejor del mundo, o si?, solo que esta vez, no parecía enojada y mucho menos espantada, se…sentía bien, maravilloso e increíble, y todo porque aún no separan sus manos una de la otra, se mantenían unidos y al parecer, tanto ella como él, no daban signos de querer separarse.

-C-creo q-que...creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos.- afirmo un muy cansado Raku mientras paraba para tomar un poco de aire.

-Hai.- respondió débilmente mientras ocultaba el rostro nuevamente entre su ropa intentando que él no la viera de esa forma.

-Eso fue extraño.- dijo soltando un suspiro al aire.- No lo crees?.- pero ella no respondió, a decir verdad, mantenía toda su atención puesta en su mano derecha, lugar donde…bueno, ya saben.

El al notarlo, quiso soltarse inmediatamente pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, tenía la increíble necesidad de no querer soltarla y si lo hiciera, seria con su permiso.

-Q-quieres?...- comenzó sintiéndose entre avergonzado y feliz.- Que te suelte?.- finalizo la pregunta como si fuese lo más difícil del mundo.

Ella le miro, queriendo ver la mueca de desagrado que el tenia o al menos otro signo que le dijera que se sentía incómodo al respecto, pero para su ''Buena'' suerte, el no mostraba uno de esos signos, así que, sin saber qué hacer, negó con la cabeza sintiendo como su rostro se coloraba hasta el punto de no parecer ser de este mundo

-Oh, Bueno.- intento mirar para otro lado en busca de algo que decir.-Te parece si, bueno, si aún quieres, bueno, ya sabes, bueno...- intentaba decir algo paro pareciese que su boca se había trabado y parecía seguir así si no fuera por el incómodo, pero lindo momento en que ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

-Si.- dijo ella queriendo no sonar tan emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban de la alegría contenida.

-Aun quieres seguir con el paseo?.

-Claro.- respondió tan rápido como pudo, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Bueno, que lugar nos falta visitar?.- pregunto a la vez que ella sacaba nuevamente el mapa de su abrigo, buscando ambos a la vez a qué lugar ir.

Tal vez aún tenían muchas dudas en mente, pero eso no les importaba ni siquiera un poco, ambos sabían que de todo lo sucedido, nada malo había pasado, que solo habían entendido algo que aún no saben cómo decirlo, suena confuso, pero ellos sabrán descifrarlo.

Porque aunque aún no lo sepan, su destino siempre fue estar juntos, y ahora que han sellado su vida, preparándose para afrontar todo lo que de ahora en adelante se les ponga delante, lo lograran porque...

Su destino siempre fue estar juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Basado en el plan del trio de chicas del manga 150.**_

_**Que puedo decir, esta pareja sin duda es una de mis favoritas y al leer los últimos dos mangas salidas, me ha dado por querer escribir sobre ellos.**_

_**Claro que a mi punto de vista.**_

_**Saben, en uno de los párrafos había puesto ''Natsu'' jejejejejejejejeje aun sigo con la esencia de Fairy Tail. **_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
